


Hold On [Asajj x Reader]

by TheSpectator



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Jedi Reader, Kidnapping, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Spicy language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpectator/pseuds/TheSpectator
Summary: You and the 501st Legion are out on a vacation on Courscant, but something happens and cuts the vacation short for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Alt. universe where you are the daughter of Mace Windu.]
> 
> Just thought I'd do something I haven't seen before be written with one of my favorite Sith characters. (;  
> Might change the title later on.
> 
> (Also on my Wattpad)  
> __
> 
> [N] = Name
> 
> [LN] = Last name
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'

A very casual day on the busy streets of Coruscant. You and your trusted team were walking around and looking for a suitable bar to relax after long, long days on missions. Or as you called them your "fam"(short for family) because every single of one of them were like your brothers that you never had.

Something felt very off to you. You were walking quietly beside your Captain.

"General?" Rex rests a hand on your shoulder and you blink twice and turn your head to him.

"Ah. Yes, Rex?"

"You were being too quiet. Something on your mind?" He looks at you concerned for a moment.

You were thinking of the past event of how you and the team were trying to free Twi'leks from a Hutt, but didn't realize that there was Ventress around the corner who was also there for unknown reasons.

'What were her reasons? Did she know we would be there or was she also there for business?'

You never really found out as you fought her in combat. That rattataki was one strong female. As strong as she was in the dark ways of the Force.

Sadly, Ventress fell into a pit that you had used Force-push on. You sensed that the Force around her had perished. But... You still sensed something else.. 

You weren't sure if she was dead...

_

You look at Rex once again and smile kindly "No, just the usual. You know... The mission and stuff."

"Uh-huh." He smirks a little. "I know that something's bothering you, with the way you didn't correct me when I called you "General" instead of "[N]".

You chuckle a little nervously thinking 'oh boy, this boy knows too much about me.'.

But it wasn't a surprise at all, because you had fought beside Rex and the team for half a year, and you loved all of them, every one of them were unique, and Rex... Rex was different. He knew when something bothered you or when you were feeling down, despite putting on one of your best "Mace Windu-resting-bitch-faces" on, after all you got one of your father's traits.

"Cheer up, [N]. We'll have a great time here with the rest." He pats your shoulder.

You blush just a little bit and nod. "Definitely, with you here..." You mumble the last part, but he hears you anyway and pretends that he didn't. You glance at him and sees that his cheeks have turned a tint of red, which makes your smile go wider.

_

You and the team had found a perfect bar around the corner, on top of a building where you all seated and talked about everything in general. Rex was sitting beside you, having one of his own drinks that he sipped every now and then while talking to you.

"Um.. [N]?" He doesn't look at you.

"Yeah?" You reply with a question.

"Do you... Want to... Swap your drink with me?"

You blink a few times with your mouth shaped "o" and answer "Sure, Rex.." thinking it was kind of odd why he'd want to swap his drink with you, but at the same time, the most adorable thing that he has asked you to do, and of course being the stoic person, you'd never actually say that out loud.

"I know that most people are used to drink a specific drink, so it'd just be funny to see how you react if you were to try mine and vice versa." He grins a little.

"Now that you mention that... Let's find out." You smirk and swap drinks with him.

He stares at you intensely as you start drinking one of his favorite drinks, then looks away and does the same.

"Oh, Force. You're really into sweet drinks, Rex." Your grin is wide and Rex only chuckles.

"Says the one with a very bitter choice." He smirks.

"Oooh. Oooh. C'mon, Rex. Don't burn me with my own bitterness."

As you two were joking and having a good time, an unnoticeable person in a dark cloak enters the bar.

You hadn't quite noticed the person enter, since Rex's drink was starting to get the better of you.

You get up to visit the restrooms and suddenly, someone holds a grip around your neck from behind and pulls you against a wall.

"What the-!" You start to panic.

"Shut up, little Jedi. Or I'll end it right here." A menacing female voice says.

"V..Ventress?" You say, very confused.

"Definitely not your saviour." She replies drags you out of the bar unnoticed while holding her saber behind your back, threatening to turn it on and stab you with it if you didn't stay quiet.

For once, you did as you were told, for your own good.

 

She pushes you into her ship and locks the doors on a device that is attached to the wall, possibly requiring some sort of code that only she knew of.

She then proceeds to take your lightsaber from you and you attempt to reach for it, but she cautiously points her own at you.

"Don't. Even try." She snarls and drags you to a room that was supposed to be a cell? But looks more like a decent room with a bed, a desk, a lamp in the corner and a locker.

As she locks the door behind her you, you bang on it and yell "What do you want from me?!" half-drunk.

She turns around and opens the tiny window that is attached to the door "You will pay, slowly, for pushing me into that pit." and closes it.

You stare at the door dumbfounded. "I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS A PIT?!"

You shrink down on the cold floor and sigh, thinking of how crazy this day has yet to become.

Ventress falling into the pit. A vacation with your Fam. Having a good time and swap drinks with your fellow Captain. Get drunk. And get kidnapped while being drunk.

"Honestly. I just hope that this is all my imagination and I'll wake up in a nice and warm bed in Coruscant." 

"Yeah... And the fam will be there to tell me what crazy shit I was talking about..." You mumble as you slowly start to drift off, on the same cold floor.


	2. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quite short, but I hope you still enjoy while I struggle on writer's block. c':

-At Ventress' ship-

You awoke on the cold steel floor and sat up, your head spinning and pumping very hard as if it was a bomb about to explode. You look around and come to the last conclusion of the events that occurred before this, this was indeed NOT a dream. You curse under your breath and suddenly hear the door getting unlocked, immediately you decide to pretend that you're asleep so that you can have a chance to think of a way to attack.

Someone opens the hard steel door and stops right in front on you. You can feel it in the force that it was Ventress, maybe looking at you. 'What was she thinking about? Does she know that I'm awake?...'

"I know that you're awake, Jedi." Venom in her tongue as she spits the last word. You panic but don't move, instead, you try and feel through the Force if there was any way to attack her and maybe... Wait... 'I could hit her with something and lock this door.'

Silence took over for some time which got suspicious, so you decide to speak up, 'Don't want to.".

You hear Ventress growl. "You're not on a vacation, Jedi. Get up."

You slowly decide to do as she said, not hinting that you were slowly observing the room and a way to attack without her drawing her lightsaber.

She glares down at you and then smirks. "Well, good morning to you." Ventress says in a sarcastic tone, making you roll you eyes.

"Oh, spare me your greetings, Sith." You look away.

"You're right." She picks up handcuffs and handcuffs you, making you react in panic a little too late.

"What the-?!"

"Oh, relax Jedi. We are landing on a planet. I don't want you to run away or attack me while I least expect it, right?" She more likely states the obvious than asking.

'A planet?' you think.

"Where are you planning on taking me?" You ask loudly.

"Somewhere that you don't have to be concerned about." He shrugs, you roll your eyes again.

"I have the right to- Ow!" She drags you out by your hands before you have a chance to say anything.

"Move." She snarls.

"Stop dragging me..! I can walk!" You shout in disbelief.

'I don't even know where I am, I can only guess and she hasn't killed me yet... Oh no... Is she going to torture me? Or hand me over to some Sith Lord?' You decide to stop thinking about the worst possibilities and instead observe and concentrate on your surroundings.

"Force be with me..." you mumble under your breath.


End file.
